


Birthday Surprise

by jaemnoya



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, appearances of 7DREAM+Yukhei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemnoya/pseuds/jaemnoya
Summary: Jaemin and Jeno are married.They have a daughter named Hana.She is bad at keeping secrets.It's Jaemin's birthday.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I won't be writing anymore or when I do, it'll be THAT fic I've been tweeting about, but fuck it. It's my best boy's birthday and we all deserve some fluff once in awhile. Enjoy!
> 
> (P.S. Didn't bother rechecking this (nor do I ever do that with my fics) so... yes.)

Happiness springs from different reasons for every person. It may come from a well-thought-out gift, wrapped in a pretty paper and a ribbon. Sometimes it comes from of a warm packed homemade lunch, a little note of “Good luck!” attached to it. For others, it can come from a message as simple as “I’m proud of you.” To Jaemin, happiness comes in the form of two people he cherishes with his entire being.

He woke up right next to the one of them, though he expected the other one. Tightly holding a white shark plush that is as big as her, his daughter Hana slept peacefully right next to him. The mere sight of his little angel was enough to give him a wave of a warm feeling that made his heart ache in a good way, that placed a soft smile on his lips. Hana has been an amazing addition to his life. He had always thought his life was complete, but ever since his beautiful baby girl arrived in his life, she filled a gap he never knew existed.

She stirred in her sleep then woke up. Her eyelashes fluttered prettily as she blinked several times and rubber her eyes. Jaemin’s smile just grew wider and his heart ached yet again. How is he so lucky to be blessed with this bundle of joy?

“Good morning, papa~! Happy birthday!”

She greeted with a goofy smile on her face, tackling him with a tight embrace after. Of course, Jaemin accepted the hug enthusiastically. He has been wanting to shower his daughter with all the love and affection he has in him ever since he woke up, but he also didn’t want to wake her up.

“Good morning, baby, and thank you.” Jaemin placed a soft kiss on her head. “Why are you here? Didn’t you sleep in your room last night?”

“Daddy said I should go here so you won’t be lonely while he cooks you breakfast!”

“I told you not to tell him the last part, Hana!” There’s that second person of happiness Jaemin has been looking for. Jeno had a scolding tone, but the smile on his face gave away his true emotion. “Good morning, sweetheart. Happy birthday.”

Jeno kneeled on the bed and Jaemin sat up to get his morning kiss. Hana jokingly squealed and covered her eyes. Jaemin pulled back and lay down on the bed again.

“And why are we up as early as,” Jaemin glanced over the clock. “eight o’clock when we both took a day off today and Hana doesn’t have classes? Can’t we start the celebration in the afternoon?”

“But I made breakfast…”

One look at Jeno having a small pout on his lips was enough to make Jaemin get up. His husband could be such a big baby.

“Fine, fine. Let’s go, baby.”

Hana is more than capable of walking on her own, but Jaemin is the type of dad who would carry his kid as long as he could, so he scooped her up and carried her outside the bedroom. Of course, Jeno followed along, his arm going around Jaemin’s waist as a habit.

The time when Jeno randomly volunteered to do grocery shopping after his work the other day finally made sense when Jaemin saw what his husband had prepared for breakfast. Jeno had prepared a full breakfast course: rice, meat, side-dishes, and even soup. It was a lot different from their usual variations of egg fried rice.

“Wow, this is… amazing. And a lot.” Jaemin chuckled. “What time did you get up, sweetie?”

“Happy birthday. Let’s leave it at that.”

Jaemin laughed at Jeno’s response and dismissed his question away. He brought Hana down and let her take her seat. The couple sat across each other and after giving thanks for their meal, they started eating.

“You really went all out this time. It’s really good.”

“Kinda hard to get it wrong when mom was nagging all throughout.” Jeno shook his head. “Make it perfect since Jaeminnie is eating it!”

“Guess I’ll have to call and thank her later. For now, I’ll settle with thank you.” Jaemin had a teasing smile. “I’m kidding. You’re always good at anything you try, love.”

Jeno has been Jaemin’s lover for more than twenty years yet a simple compliment from him could still make him blush like a teenager.

“…Thank you. You deserve the best, Jaemin.”

“I already have the best.” Jaemin smiled. “I have Hana.”

He laughed at the way Jeno’s sweet, loving expression was replaced with betrayal. Hana smiled, not entirely grasping their conversation but she got a pinch on the cheeks and that usually means something good.

“Fine, whatever-“

“And I have you as the best husband ever.”

“Quit playing with my feelings. I’m no longer sure if I want to smack you with a frying pan or kiss you.”

“You know it’s the latter, sweetie.” Jaemin winked at him. “Anyway, after this, can we just stay in bed and start moving in the afternoon? I can hear Mr. Bed calling for me.”

Jeno was thinking of going to the mall after, have some family bonding before the surprise party, but what Jaemin wants, Jaemin gets.

“As you wish, sweetie.”

After finishing breakfast and cleaning up (with Jaemin volunteering to do the dishes since Jeno was the one who cooked their meal), Jeno picked Hana up and placed her on his shoulders. The three of them headed into their bedroom to lie down some more and most definitely cuddle.

“How is your day so far, love?”

“The best. I have you,” Jaemin leaned over for a peck. “And Hana.” He kissed her on the head. “To have you both in my life, to be with you on my birthday. It’s already enough to make me happy.”

“I love you, papa! Don’t cry.”

Jaemin laughed and shook his head.

“Don’t worry, baby. Papa is very happy right now. I’m the luckiest person ever. I’m blessed with you, my baby girl.” Jaemin cooed as he pinched her cheeks, then he looked at Jeno. The bright smile on his face turned into something warm and sweet. “And I’ve always had your daddy for a long time. I love you both so much.”

Jeno mouthed an ‘I love you’ to Jaemin. The smile never left his face, even when his husband and his daughter proceeded to be cuddly and silly that they’re playing on their own. Jeno just watched them with a smile so fond that it seemed like he was in heaven.

(And maybe he is, with these two being absolute angels.)

Jeno was peacefully watching his two most precious persons until he heard Jaemin tell Hana,

“Now, attack daddy with your shark!”

Jeno pretended to be hurt by the “bites” of the shark – which was just Hana making munch sounds. Jaemin proceeded to laugh evilly.

“Muahahaha! You are outnumbered, Jeno Lee! Surrender to the dark side!”

Sometimes, Jeno isn’t sure if their game of pretend is more enjoyed by Jaemin or Hana.

“I… surrender…”

Hana made one last “rawr” (nevermind that she’s handling a shark) before stopping the “attack”. Jeno grabbed the small white towel near him and waved it.

“Huh? You’re no fun! Why won’t you try fighting back?”

Jaemin is definitely the one more into this game.

“I’m defeated. You win.”

“Hurray! We win!” Hana cheered and jumped on the bed. Jaemin immediately became cautious and ready to catch her in case she falls. “Mhm… Daddy, we’re not going out?”

“Papa said he wants to rest first. But,” Jeno side-eyed Jaemin. “He doesn’t seem to be resting. He’s just fooling around.”

“What about the party?”

Jaemin stopped himself from laughing out loud but he couldn’t help but snort at how Jeno’s eyes just widened.

“What party are you talking about, baby?”

Bad move.

“The one with Uncle Renjun, Uncle Mark-“

“O-kay, that’s enough.” Jeno awkwardly chuckled. “Jaemin, pretend you didn’t hear that.”

“No can do. When did Injun come back?”

Jeno sighed. So much for a surprise birthday party.

“His flight was two days ago. He came with Yukhei hyung and Chenle.” Jeno pouted. “Hana, I told you to keep it a secret!”

“But I don’t keep secrets from papa!”

Jeno rolled his eyes, then realized something.

“…Wait, just papa? How about daddy?”

Hana just smiled then did shush sounds.

“It’s a secret!”

* * *

“I think I will cry when Hana is getting married.” Jaemin commented as he cooed over the fluffy baby pink dress Hana wore. “I thought it was ridiculous when mom cried when I told her that we’re getting married but now I understand the feeling. My baby is growing up.”

“…She’s not getting married. We’re going to your birthday party.” Jeno handed Jaemin the pink coat and wore the matching baby blue one. “I know that you know we’re going to your party, but can you wear a blindfold and act surprised when we get there?”

Jaemin laughed.

“Of course. It’s all part of the fun.”

Once they’ve finished on getting ready, they headed towards the venue. Jeno handed Jaemin a bunny eye-mask.

“Eh, now?”

“Yes, now. So you can’t guess where we’re going.”

Jaemin pouted. He loved looking outside the car.

“Let me choose the songs first.”

Blasting songs from Jaemin’s playlist (a mix of recent songs he heard on the radio and songs coming from at least ten years ago), the two sang along, mumbling English-sounding words to the old Justin Bieber songs Jaemin still listens to. After parking the car, Jeno got out first to open the door for Hana and prevent Jaemin from tripping.

Jaemin had a silly excited grin once he was out of the car. Although he knew he’s going to a surprise party, he has no idea how it will look like, so he was pretty curious on what his family and friends prepared just for him. He felt Hana’s small hand hold the tips of his left fingers while Jeno’s fingers interlaced with his right fingers. Jeno guided them to the room while Hana excitedly gave Jaemin warnings. (“Papa! There’s a step so be careful! We’re turning left! Pause! You will hit something, papa!”) Jeno had an endeared smile the whole time.

“You can take the eye-mask off now. We’re almost there.”

Jaemin opened his eyes to a walkway with vine arches and small pretty flower lights. He gasped at the sight. He didn’t expect that the surprise would start before the actual room. As he looked closely, there were pictures clipped around. From pictures of him and Jeno way back in middle school, to the high school days where they met Mark, Donghyuck and Jisung, to college days where they met Renjun, Chenle and Yukhei, to the couple’s trip to Paris (and Jeno’s wedding proposal), to Jaemin holding a baby Hana, to various silly group pictures, each and every one of them recalled to precious moments in the past.

“This… I love this one a lot.”

It was a polaroid from that Christmas when Jaemin was doing his work-study in Japan. It was supposedly his first Christmas to be alone, but Jeno surprised him and booked a flight to Japan to keep him company.

“Oh… this one. I can never forget this.”

It was a picture of Jaemin with his grandmother, his parents and Hana. There was a month where Jeno had to stay in Singapore for his work and because one of the Fridays was a free day, Jaemin decided to go back home to visit his parents and his grandma.

Jaemin browsed through the photos, remembering every single occasion each picture represents. After a lot of tears, loving sighs, and a pictorial, they finally reached the end of the walkway, where there was a curtain. Jaemin entered first and was greeted by darkness. A soft counting was heard then suddenly, the lights were turned on.

“SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”

A burst of confetti accompanied the loud greeting. In the room were his friends and his family, all wearing party hats and some even wearing party glasses. Hana excitedly ran over to Jaemin’s family to get herself a party hat.

“Happy birthday, birthday boy!”

Yukhei placed a party crown on Jaemin’s head and Mark helped him wear a shiny cloak. Jisung gave him black pixel shades to complete the look. Renjun snapped a photo while Chenle was recording the entire thing the whole time. Donghyuck grabbed a cupcake and smacked it on Jaemin’s cheek.

“Wow, thanks.” Jaemin wiped the icing with the back of his hand while having a goofy smile on his face. “Group hug!”

The eight of them circled around Jaemin and crushed him in a tight embrace. It has been awhile since they had a reunion with all of them being there and it isn’t also just for a quick lunch out. After letting Jaemin go, Jaemin headed towards his family, who was smiling fondly at the reunion.

“Mom… Dad… Grandma.”

“Happy birthday, Jaeminnie.”

Jaemin tightly embraced each of them, especially his grandma who came all the way to see him even if she doesn’t usually leave the house anymore.

“Thank you for coming. I miss you all.” Jaemin wiped a tear that fell. “It was a safe trip, right?”

“Of course.” His mom pinched his cheek. “No stress for you today, Jaemin. Just enjoy your day.”

Jaemin nodded and looked around the room. It was prettily decorated in pastel colors – balloons, streamers, pictures, posters. There was a framed message from the people in the company he’s working in. There was an artwork painted by Renjun. On a table, there were various boxed and wrapped presents. The cake was surrounded by cupcakes (with one missing since Donghyuck smashed it on his face). Everything was just so pretty and Jaemin loved every single detail.

“Wow… This is just amazing. All of this…” Jaemin gestured at the entire room. “Even the walkway of memories… Just for me? It’s all too much.”

“What are you talking about?” Renjun rolled his eyes. “Nothing is too much when it comes to you, Nana. You have always done so much for us, given us an abundant supply of love. It makes sense to return them to you tenfold.”

“Though… this isn’t even half of what you’ve given us.” Mark chuckled. “But I hope it made you happy.”

Jaemin smiled.

“I love everything. I love everyone in this room. I didn’t expect that this year, I’ll be spending my day with the people who made me become who I am today.” Jaemin faced the seven of them. “My friends who brought me so much joy that I’ve always found a reason to smile on my lowest days.” Jaemin looked at his family. “My parents, grandma, who always supported me no matter what path I chose.” Jaemin gestured at Hana to go to him and carried her. “My darling angel who is my serotonin boost every morning, who gave me a new purpose.” He nuzzled their noses together then smiled at Jeno who stood next to him. “And to you, my one and only, my favorite person, my soulmate, who understands me the most, who made me feel loved on days I couldn’t smile.” He pecked him on the lips. “I love all of you so much. Thank you for making this day so special. It honestly could be just another day, just with cake and greetings, but I feel so, so appreciated. Thank you.”

“That calls for another group hug! Including Jaemin’s family!”

Yukhei shouted and everyone agreed. They all walked over to Jaemin’s grandma so she wouldn’t have to walk towards them. They huddled into an embrace, this one less tight but a lot warmer. After a few seconds, they pulled away.

“Uh, just to remind everyone, Jaemin hyung hasn’t blown the candles yet.”

“Oh, right.” Jeno laughed and got the matches on the table. He lit the candles up. “Time for Jaemin to make a wish.”

Jeno took Hana from him and kissed her on the cheek.

“Let’s sing first!”

It was a very messy happy birthday, with Yukhei and Donghyuck purposely being off tune and off key. Jaemin clapped happily, singing for himself too. Once the silly birthday song ended, he looked at his cake.

“I have everything and everyone I need. I don’t… exactly know what to wish for myself.”

Jaemin closed his eyes and thought of things he would like to happen. In his heart, he wished for Hana to grow up healthily and happily, to meet people who would love her as much as he is loved. He wished for his parents and his grandma to continue to live comfortably and healthily so they can enjoy the rest of their life. He wished for his friends to be happy and satisfied with their lives, to always find success. He wished for Jeno to be promoted to a higher position because he deserves it. He wished that more children could have better futures. He wished that he could continue to be healthy so he could see Hana graduate from college and live an old married life with Jeno.

When Jaemin opened his eyes, he blew the candles, and everyone cheered. There was one candle left and Hana immediately leaned to blow it. Jaemin laughed and took her back.

“I guess this means we can dig in. There aren’t any party games, right?”

“Nah, we didn’t plan THAT much.”

“Actually, we gathered video birthday messages for you. It’s a little hard to gather everyone, so we settled for this instead. You’d be surprised who wanted to send you greetings, Jaem.”

Mark played the video. It started from greetings from Jaemin’s old friends from his previous schools. There were a lot of sweet wishes and “I miss you. Let’s meet up soon!”. There were also from people whom he worked with – namely models and fellow photographers whom he had worked with. There were also messages from orphanages and nursing homes where Jaemin frequents for volunteer work. There were also from the kids (now teenagers) who received a scholarship from Jaemin.

Jaemin was silent the entire time, a small smile on his face. He listened intently to the messages and seemed to absorb every one of them. When the kids whom he had helped change their life came up, especially when they showed their graduation certificate, he started tearing up. Jeno held his shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

At the end of the video, there was a short text message.

_Your efforts to make the world a better place, one person at a time, are always appreciated._

_To Jaemin who is loved by the world, thank you for always choosing to share your never-ending love to us._

_Happy birthday._

Jaemin clapped his hands softly afterwards. He mouthed a thank you to Mark and Yukhei and took the tissues offered to him.

“I’m old, so I’ve met hundreds, maybe thousands of people. I can’t really name all of them at once, or name them when we do meet again. I probably don’t remember even meeting them because life is always just bustling and so fast. In return, I don’t expect them to remember me. I’m just another guy who wants to make people happy. Watching this video… wow. I didn’t expect there would be a lot.”

“That’s not even all of them, hyung. Those are just 20 messages.” Jisung interrupted. “You have touched so many lives, even the ones you didn’t expect.”

“You are so, so, so loved, Jaemin.” Donghyuck hugged him. “I’m always thankful to be your friend, even if we always bicker a lot and I pull pranks on you often.”

“I wouldn’t be pursuing my dream if you didn’t convince me, Nana. I’d be working an office job every day, dreading Mondays, and waiting for Fridays, but here I am, in love with my job.”

“So in love, he doesn’t have time for dates.”

Yukhei joked and Renjun slapped his arm.

“Thank you, all of you. For this surprise, for making time and coming all the way here, for being with me. For every-“

Someone’s stomach growled, loudly.

“…That was mine. Sorry. Don’t mind me.”

Everybody laughed.

“Let’s not keep Chenle waiting. Thank you everyone for everything. I love all of you. Let’s dig in since I’m also feeling hungry.”

Food was served (it’s actually a function room of a restaurant), and everybody started digging in. Well, except for Jaemin, Jeno, Hana and Renjun. The three asked Renjun to take a photograph of them with the cake and the walkway of memories. Jeno held Jaemin around the waist and Hana was standing in front of them, hands up and a big grin on her face. Jaemin kissed Jeno on the cheek and the picture was taken.

“Are you hanging that up with the rest of the photos?”

“Mhm… Nope. I’m keeping it in my wallet. To complete the dad energy.”

Jeno laughed.

“You’re so silly.”

“You love it.”

“I really do.” Jeno crouched down to Hana. “You can go back inside now with Uncle Renjun. I have one last surprise for your papa.”

“Oh… the sparkly-“

“Okay! Let’s go back inside, kiddo.”

Jeno mouthed a thank you to Renjun before facing Jaemin, who had a pretty curious smile on his lips.

“What is the one last surprise for Hana’s papa?”

“Well… normally, you give this kind of gift during anniversaries but whatever.” Jeno pulled out a box from the pocket of his coat, then kneeled down. “My prince,” - because Jaemin has been, in fact, wearing the shiny cloak and party crown the whole time while the glasses has been stolen by Hana at some point – “I love you and I know we have a lot of matching accessories but I couldn’t help but remember you when I saw this. I hope you like it.”

And when Jeno opened the box, there was a gold necklace with a pendant that seemed like two rings connected. Jeno reached for the one he was wearing, the exact same necklace but in silver.

“I love it. Will you put it on me?”

Jeno got up on his feet.

“Aren’t you going to turn around?”

“Nope. Do it while you’re in front of me.”

It didn’t take Jeno another second to realize what Jaemin had in mind. He shook his head then took the necklace. He placed his hand behind Jaemin’s neck to lock the necklace and while he was doing this, Jaemin snaked his arms around Jeno’s waist.

“Sneaky bastard.”

“I am, aren’t I?”

Jeno successfully clipped the necklace and kissed Jaemin’s lips as a “reward” for himself. Jaemin pulled him close and for a moment, it felt like it was just the two of them in the world.

That is, until they heard a snap and felt a flash from a polaroid camera.

“Quit flirting, husbands. Food is gonna get cold.”

Intertwining their hands, the couple went back inside and immediately, they were greeted with a cupcake on their faces.

“…LEE DONGHYUCK-“

“Did you get that on record, Chenle?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I love you! I hope you enjoyed reading this brain fart of mine. Happy Jaemin Day!
> 
> Stay healthy and may the succeeding days be a lot kinder to you <3


End file.
